¡ME REHUSO A ACEPTARTE!
by DiannaParkinson
Summary: Pansy y Draco son media veelas que al terminar la guerra y quedar limpios de cualquier acusación de apoyar a Voldemort. Huyen a unas vacaciones en Miami junto con Blaise y Astoria escapando así de dos Gryffindors que al parecer sus veelas habían escogido como compañeros. ¿Que pasará cuando en medio de sus vacaciones se encuentren con un grupo de Gryffindors a los cuales evitaban?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Miami**

Tres jóvenes se encontraban tomando el sol en una playa poco concurrida de Miami, escapando de la guerra mágica que había terminado hace poco. Una vez que quedaron exentos de los cargos que los acusaban de mortifagos al haber contribuido a que Harry Potter ganará la guerra, decidieron darse unas vacaciones en lo que arreglaban su escuela y puedan retomar su último año.

– Es tan injusto que ustedes por su herencia mágica se lleven todas las miradas – Dijo un chico moreno llegando hacía el trio

– No es mi culpa que ser más guapo que tú ¿Pero porque te quejas si solo llamo la atención de hombres? ¿Cambiando preferencias Zabini? –

– No me quejo directamente de ti ¡Me quejo por ella! Tiene la atención de casi todas las chicas de la playa y ninguna me hace caso – Señaló a la pelinegra que se reía burlonamente –

– Lo siento Blay pero no puedo evitarlo, cuando hay tanta perfección en un cuerpo, no hay que negárselo a nadie –

– ¿Pueden callarse? Estoy intentando leer un poco aquí – Dijo la más pequeña de los tres –

– Astoria ¿Cómo puedes leer en una playa? Deberías estar buscando alguna chica linda –

– A diferencia de ti Blaise, yo no tengo apuro de encontrar a nadie y por las puras lo intentaría considerando que Pans y Draco acaparan todas las miradas por su sangre veela, los muggles son tan fácil de engañar –

– Son unos quejones de lo peor, vámonos a dentro del hotel para que Blaise deje de ser tan llorón, intentaremos controlar a la veela – Dijo Pansy

Así los cuatro chicos se dirigieron entre bromas al hotel para poder tener un almuerzo decente ya que se la pasaron toda la mañana en la playa a como ya tenían acostumbrado, luego en la noche irían al bar para celebrar como habían hecho todas las noches desde que acabo la horrible guerra que no solo se llevó a muchos seres queridos, sino también los corazones de dos veelas testarudas.

– ¿Cuándo van a buscar a Potter y a Granger? ¿No pueden morir de amor o algo así si es que están lejos de ellos? – Dijo el moreno con el poco tacto que lo caracterizaba mientras Astoria rodaba los ojos –

– No tenemos que buscarlos, ellos no son nuestros elegidos, Granger esta enamorada del odioso pelirrojo Weasley –

– Y San Potter esta con la comadreja pelirroja, obviamente no pueden ser nuestros compañeros, además de que no son para nada dignos ¿Un mestizo y una sangre sucia? No hay forma –

– Deberían dejar de ser tan tercos, es obvio que babean por ambos ¿Acaso no recuerdan lo que pasó en la guerra? – Ambos chicos escucharon a la hermana menor de su amiga recordando ese terrible día –

 _Flashback_

 _Un rubio y una pelinegra corrían a toda velocidad por el castillo, habían escuchado que habían matado a Potter además de que traían de rehén a Granger que lo había acompañado al bosque._

 _Cuando llegaron al patio, pudo ver como Hagrid venía cargando a Potter y Bellatrix traía a la castaña arrastrándola._

 _¡HEMOS VENCIDO!_ _– Grito Voldemort mientras se empañaban los ojos de ambos Slytherin – ¡HE MATADO A HARRY POTTER! – Se escuchaba el eco de las risas de todos los mortifagos mientras que los del bando contrario no lo podían creer – Draco, Pansy, hicieron un excelente trabajo, vengan aquí – Los llamó el Lord Oscuro por lo que ambos se miraron con miedo, se agarraron de las manos y con determinación se quedaron ahí viendo la cara desencajada de Voldemort y sus familias –_

 _No, estoy del lado correcto, Potter pudo haber muerto pero nosotros seguiremos luchando contra ti_ _– Dijo el rubio para sorpresa de todos –_

 _Justo cuando Voldemort iba a replicar, Harry se movió para caer al suelo y empezar una nueva batalla contra el mago oscuro, los demás mortifagos al ver esto empezaron a escapar lo que le dio oportunidad a Hermione de soltarse del agarre de Bellatrix al verla distraída reteniendo a los que huían._

 _La batalla entre los mortifagos restantes y Hogwarts se dio acabo, todos lanzaban hechizos por doquier. Pansy pudo ver que su padre tenía una batalla con la castaña, lo vio desarmarla y la cara de terror que hizo al ver que estaba acabada._

 _¡Expelliarmus!_ _–_

 _¿QUE HACES PANSY? Estas traicionando a tu propia sangre_ _– Dijo su padre recuperándose del golpe –_

 _Dejaste de ser mi sangre cuando quisiste venderme a tu Lord por un poco más de status padre_ _– Dijo la pelinegra apuntando a su padre y protegiendo a Hermione quien no podía creer que la Slytherin la hubiera salvado –_

 _Eres una asquerosa traidora, todo por esa sangre sucia_ _– Colérico le lanzó un Avada que con las justas pudo bloquear la menor – Vas a pagar Pansy –_

 _Antes de que pudiera hacer algún otro movimiento, la ojiverde inmovilizo a su padre con una maldición y lo lanzó lo más lejos que pudo de ambas, luego tomo a la otra chica entregándole su varita y guiándola silenciosamente al castillo para resguardarla mientras ella salia a seguir peleando._

 _Draco por otro lado estaba luchando contra su tía, contra Bellatrix, para que no vaya por Potter, sus padres habían huido por petición del rubio, prefería tenerlos a salvo, sería más fácil para el atacar a todos los mortifagos._

 _Eres tan cobarde como tu padre estúpido veela_ _– Le grito la mujer_

 _No te dejo hablar de mi familia querida tía_ _– Dijo con dificultad mientras esquivaba una maldición – Potter va a acabar con tu Lord y esto acabará Bellatrix –_

 _Todo por ese niño Draco, has traicionado a tu sangre por alguien que nunca será tu compañero_ _– Se burlo con una risa enferma, Draco molesto por sus palabras la desarmo en segundos sin embargo, sabía que el no la mataría, no podía hacer esa maldición –_

 _¡Avada Kedavra!_ _– Gritó una mujer detrás de el, luego solo vio el cuerpo inerte de Bellatrix, al voltear apreció una sonrisa de la Señora Weasley que iba para el –_

 _No iba a dejar que cargues con una muerte con tan poca edad, haz demostrado ser un buen chico Draco Malfoy_ _– Le dijo la regordeta mujer –_

 _Gracias_ _– A penas sonrió y corrió hacía su amiga para seguir atacando más mortifagos –_

 _Fin del flashback_

Ambos chicos sonrieron con nostalgia, especialmente la pelinegra, ella siempre había sido muy cercana a su padre hasta que se enteró que la ofreció a Voldemort para que tome la marca tenebrosa a cambio de un mejor puesto entre sus filas, cuando las autoridades mágicas se lo llevaron a Azkaban, le grito en la cara que era la peor decepción de la familia y que su apellido la condenaría siempre, que su compañera jamás la tomaría por eso, al igual que a Draco, sus apellidos los perseguirían y antes de que pudieran replicar, se lo llevaron, dejando a ambos chicos devastados por sus palabras, su veela había escogido pero sus compañeros los odiaban, ese mismo día hablaron con Astoria y Blaise para salir de ahí, lo más alejado posibles sin darse cuenta que horas más tarde dos chicos los estarían buscando como locos.

– No sé de qué hablas Astoria, apoyamos a quienes creíamos que tenían la razón y obviamente ese loco sin nariz no la tenía –

– Sí Draco y yo soy heterosexual, bueno no importa, es problema de ustedes testarudas veelas – Se burlo Greengrass mientras Blaise la apoyaba –

Así pasaron el almuerzo para luego ir a dormir un rato y estar preparados para la noche, normalmente ambas veelas terminaban con alguien en su cama para luego echarlos al día siguiente, era su forma de sobrevivir al no tener a sus compañeros cerca, sus veelas necesitaban alimentarse de sus amantes para no extrañar las caricias que nunca tuvieron de parte de ambos Gryffindors.

A las 8, todos se encontraban en el hall preparados para la noche que se venía con sus mejores sonrisas, lástima que no sabían lo que vendría. Astoria tenía un vestido negro pegado que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y tenía un escote hasta la cintura por la parte de atrás junto con unos tacones negros y un maquillaje en colores oscuros, Blaise estaba con una polo blanco pecado a su cuerpo, un jean negro totalmente roto y unas zapatillas negras, Pansy iba con un vestido verde oliva que hacía resaltar sus ojos, era del mismo tamaño que el de Ast con la diferencia del escote que esta vez iba al frente hasta un poco más debajo de sus pechos y por último iba Draco con una camisa negra con los tres primeros botones abiertos, un jean claro rasgado en las rodillas y unos zapatos negros que combinaban perfectamente.

Al ver caminar a esos cuatro chicos todos se quedaban de piedra, la belleza era innegable, a eso había que agregarle el encanto de veela de dos integrantes. Sin perder tiempo se hicieron de una mesa en el salón VIP del bar y pidieron un par de botellas de alcohol muggle, el cual habían aprendido a apreciar de buena manera y se pusieron a beber mientras examinaban a sus próximas víctimas de la noche.

– La rubia de allá no te deja de mirar Blay –

– Ayer ya fue una rubia, hoy estoy más por una pelirroja pero no veo muchas hoy – Dijo con un puchero el moreno –

– Yo creo que me quedaré con una rubia hoy, igual, no tenemos muchas opciones, todas las castañas ojos marrones son para Pansy y los pelinegros ojos verde para Draco – Dijo con burla la menor haciendo sonrojar a ambos chicos –

– No siempre escojo castañas, hace unos días era rubia –

– Y yo estuve con un castaño la semana pasada –

– Si, claro, por supuesto, ya regreso, hay una hermosa chica en la barra que reclama mi atención – Y sin más la menuda chica salió del salón VIP –

– Si su hermana la viera, pegaría el grito en el cielo –

– Ten por seguro que sí Dray, lo bueno es que ella está ayudando en Hogwarts y no vigilando a la enana –

– Igual nos matará cuando se entere que se ha acostado con la mitad del complejo turístico, pero bueno ¿Un brindis? – Draco y Pansy asintieron alzando sus copas para seguir disfrutando de la noche –

– Al poco rato apareció Astoria totalmente pálida y con la mirada perdida que preocupo mucho a los chicos pensando que la habían hechizado, los tres se mantuvieron en guardia y listos para sacar sus varitas por si algo malo pasaba.

– ¿Qué pasó Ast? – Le preguntó el moreno –

– Están aquí, Harry y Hermione están aquí – Al escuchar eso, los dos chicos involucrados abrieron los ojos a más no poder, ninguno podía creer las palabras de la menor –

– ¿Estas segura que son Granger y Potter? –

– Sí, estaban con la plebe Weasley, al menos con dos de ellos –

– Bueno, no es nuestro problema ¿Cierto Pansy? – Dijo Draco calmado por fuera pero por dentro su corazón no daba más –

– Claro, ellos no son importantes para nosotros – Acto seguido ambos chicos salieron del salón buscando a alguien para llevarse a sus cuartos y salir lo más rápido que puedan del bar –

Ambos chicos dieron las gracias a Merlín por no haberse encontrado con el cuarteto por más de media hora, sin embargo cuando estaban hablando con un par de hermanos que buscaban diversión, los vieron, estaban intentando entrar a la zona VIP en la que ellos estaban pero sin ningún resultado. Ambos chicos estaban impactados, tanto Harry como Hermione estaban muy cambiados, en este poco tiempo habían desarrollado un poco más sus cuerpo y la ropa que usaban les favorecía también, cuando vieron un poco más allá, vieron como dos Weasley estaban trás de ellos cosa que hizo que sus veelas rugieran con furia, dejándose llevar por su instinto, cogieron a los hermanos y se dirigieron a la misma puerta en donde se encontraban los chicos.

– Es bueno saber que por lo menos a la zona VIP se reserva derecho de admisión – Dijo Draco asustando a los cuatro Gryffindor –

– Malfoy – Susurro el pelinegro cosa que sorprendió al rubio –

– Vamos Draco, nos están esperando – Se hizo notar la pelinegra dándole la mano a la chica que tenía a su lado, curiosamente con rasgos parecidos a la castaña que tenía frente a ella, la cual no dejaba de mirarla y eso la ponía muy nerviosa –

– Adiós Potty, Granger, pobretones – Se despidió y paso de frente sin mirar a nadie con Pansy detrás, ambos chicos tenían el corazón latiendo a más no poder pero no iban a obedecer a su veela, no iban a caer por esos Gryffindors que solo los dañarían –

Esa noche Draco y Pansy durmieron en una misma habitación, terminaron dejando a los hermanos en algún momento de la noche, lo único que su veela quería en ese momento era inalcanzable, no aceptaría otra cosa que no fueran esos Gryffindors por lo que prefirieron dormir en paz y no molestar a su criatura, con la esperanza que todo fuese un mal sueño.

* * *

 **¿Que les parecio? ¿Tiene futuro el fic? ¿Me dedico a otra cosa?**

 **¿Que harán ahora los Gry para acercarse a los Sly? Pero sobre todo ¿Que hacen ahí los Gry?**

 **Para los que recién me leen, quiero hacerme promoción y decirles que pasen por mi otro fic "Intrusos en Hogwarts", aquí les dejo el link**

 **s/12281159/1/Intrusos-en-Hogwarts**

 **Recuerden que un review hace a una escritora feliz ;)**

 **GRACIAS POR LEE** R


	2. Chapter 2

**LUMUS**

 **Hello, it's me(?. Siento la demoraaaaa, pero estaba intentando organizar unas clases con los dos fanfics que tengo así que aquí estamos, con una nueva actualización, muchas gracias a todos los favs, los follows y a los reviews durante este tiempo. Aquí miiiis respuestas je**

 **Monkey D. Andrea: Que bueno verte por aquíiiiiii, espero que este fic también te guste, gracias por leer :).  
**

 **Himesamy: Graciaaaas. Uy, Draco pasivo, no creo que mi corazón de Slytherin lo soporte, ya sabes por el orgullo y todo eso XD :(. Gracias por leer :D**

 **kothaax3: JAJAJAJA Con lo testarudo que es Malfoy, imaginate lo que tendrá que soportar el pobre Potty. Gracias por leer :D.  
**

 **LocaPorLosRRBZ: JAJAJAA Es imposible que un Slytherin sea pasivo y menos con un Gryfftonto, porfavor, más respeto XD. ARRIBA EL PANSMIONE(? Pronto, pronto tendremos mucho más, primero a conocer la historia y luego viene con fuerza ;). Gracias por leer :D.  
**

 **Alexis: JAJAJA Ya sabes como son las veelas, necesitan alimentarse del "placer" de otros. Ehmm nope, Harry y Hermione son magos comunes y corrientes, las únicas veelas son Pansy y Draco. JAJAJAAJ El gran Harry Potter es negado en la sección VIP, digno de ver y aunque esten super guapos todos, los Sly tienen su az bajo la manda (?. Gracias por leer :D.**

 **one: Me gusta tu idea de sufrimiento, ya veremos pronto porque los Sly están tan reacios a aceptar a los Gry. Gracias por leer :D.  
**

 **Danielle02: Ayyy, tu nombre lo adoro jajaja Si quieres saber porque puedes ir a mi perfil y leer mi otro fic JAJAJA (Publicidad en todos lados). El fic será largo, no te preocupes, perdón la demora pero aquí hay un cap más para que disfrutes ;). Gracias por leer :D.**

 **Una vez más graaaacias por todos los reviews, han sido bastantes, la verdad estoy muy impresionada, si quieren leer otro fic mio con las mismas parejas y más, pueden ir a mi perfil y leer "Intrusos en Hogwarts". Sin más preambulo, paseen a leer. Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: No nos rendiremos**

En la recepción del complejo turístico habían cuatro Gryffindor y una Ravenclaw parados sin saber muy bien a donde ir. El lugar se les hacía en extremo lujoso y aún tenían dudas de como pagarían la estadía, si bien Harry era millonario, no querían aprovecharse del pobre chico, bastante tenía con la guerra que acababa de pasar.

– Luna, ¿Estás segura que es aquí donde están? – Pregunto una pelirroja mirando asombrada todo el lugar –

– Sí Gin, escuche a Daphne Greengrass comentar que su hermana había venido a este lugar en Miami, en donde este Astoria, están Draco y Pansy –

– ¿Por qué les tuvo que gustar un par de serpientes? No, ni siquiera con eso hay problemas porque nos ayudaron en la batalla… ¿Por qué les tuvo que gustar un par de presumidos ricachones que se hospedan en hoteles de súper lujo y no en un hotel normal común y corriente para unas vacaciones normales? – Decía con cara de cansancio Ron –

– No son presumidos Ron, son especiales –

– ¡Oh por Merlín! Tú sabes que son presumidos Hermione, además de narcisistas, ególatras, sociópatas, desinteresados, insoporta… –

– Ya Ginny, entendimos – La interrumpió Harry – No importa lo que sean, yo quiero a Draco así de insoportable – Termino de decir el pelinegro totalmente sonrojado ante la mirada de burla de sus amigos –

– Vamos a tomar unas habitaciones chicos, no creo que quieran quedarse sin reserva – Les recordó Luna por lo que los cinco se encaminaron a la recepción –

Una vez que se encontraron frente al podio, Harry se encargó de hacer las reservas junto con Luna mientras Hermione seguía mirando alrededor, sabía que ese hotel les iba a costar una fortuna para poder hospedarse los cinco pero ella sabía que valía la pena por Pansy, cualquier cosa valdría la pena por ella, la chica que estaba caminando frente a ella… ¡¿Frente a ella?!

– ¡GINNY! ¿ES PANSY PARKINSON? – Jalo a su amiga pelirroja totalmente alterada –

– Ouch ¿Qué? – Intento mirar Ginny a donde le indicaba la castaña – Sí, son Pansy y su sequito de serpientes – Dijo sin quitarles la vista –

– ¿A dónde van? –

– Creo que a almorzar, la recepcionista me dijo que era la hora del almuerzo y que podíamos pasar a servirnos lo que quisiéramos – Llego Harry entregándoles la llave de su cuarto a Hermione, Ginny y Luna que dormirían juntas mientras que el dormiría con Ron –

– Vamos –

Los cinco se sentaron en una mesa fuera del alcance visual de las serpientes pero donde ellos sí podían apreciarlos bien.

– ¿Cuál será nuestro siguiente paso? ¿Nos acercamos a saludar? – Pregunto el ojiverde –

– Si quieres un crucio junto con un extendido discurso de insultos, claro, anda – Le respondió Ron antes de empezar a comer –

– ¿Entonces? ¿Nos quedemos viéndolos como acosadores todas las vacaciones? –

– No Herms, pero tampoco puedes ir y decirles "Hola Pansy, Draco, hemos venido a decirles que estamos completamente enamorados de ustedes desde primer año pero no les dijimos nada porque la guerra era más importante ¿Me pasas el jugo de piña?" – Dijo divertida Ginny al ver a ambos chicos ponerse del color de su cabello –

– Necesitamos que ellos los noten – Le dijo Luna – Lo lograremos chicos, no nos iremos de aquí sin que ustedes hayan logrado enamorar a Pansy y a Draco – Los reconforto la rubia. Pero como no todo es perfecto, Ginny volvió a hablar.

– Necesitamos un nuevo guardarropa para que puedan llamar más la atención y necesitan más confianza en ustedes chicos. Joder, son Harry y Hermione, el dúo de oro, el dúo que se deshizo de Voldy y ganó la guerra –

– ¡Hey! Yo también ayude – Dijo Ron molesto por que lo obviaron –

– ¿Tú fuiste al bosque prohibido hermanito? No, así que silencio –

– ¡Te estaba salvando la vida Ginevra! –

– Detalles sin importancia – Dijo moviendo la mano para restarle importancia a lo que decía su hermano –

Mientras Ginny y Ron peleaban, Harry y Hermione empezaron a recordar los sucesos del día de la guerra, como tomaron la decisión de ir los dos al bosque prohibido para enfrentar a Voldemort y lo que sucedió luego de ella.

 _FLASHBACK_

– _No te dejaré ir conmigo Hermione –_

– _¿Por qué no? Bellatrix estará con él, es justo que yo vaya a cubrirte la espalda –_

– _¿No recuerdas lo que te hizo? No quiero verte sufrir de nuevo – Le dijo el pelinegro triste al ver el brazo de la chica donde claramente se leía "sangre sucia"_

– _No me importa Harry, ya te lo dije, no te dejaré solo así este caminando hacía mi muerte, eres mi hermano y nada me detendrá a ayudarte – Dijo con la cabeza en alto Hermione convenciendo a Harry el cual solo asintió –_

 _Ambos chicos se despidieron de Ron y Ginny quienes seguían peleando contra algunos mortifagos en el castillo. Caminaron en silencio hasta el bosque prohibido, ambos tenían mucho miedo, sabían que lo más probable era que salgan muertos de ese encuentro. Cada uno pensaba en una persona en específico, les dolía no haberse podido despedir de ellos pero probablemente hayan estado destruyendo el castillo como muchos de los alumnos hijos de mortifagos que habían, su amor era prohibido, dos chicos del trio de oro no podían tener esos sentimientos y menos por dos Slytherin._

– _¿Estás pensando en él? – Le pregunto la castaña –_

– _Sí, hubiera querido decirle lo que siento aunque sé que se hubiera burlado de mí, al menos el sabría –_

– _Quién lo diría, dos Gryffindors emblemáticos enamorados de dos serpientes, Rita Skeeter estaría encantada de ponerlo en la primera plana – Le respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica –_

– _¿Te imaginas? "Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, los mortifagos que nunca imaginaron" Se vendería como pan caliente – Dijo con sarcasmo. Ambos se miraron y empezaron a reír –_

– _Bromeando en nuestro camino a la muerte Potter, estamos progresando –_

– _Claro que sí Granger, enfrentemos esto como los Gryffindor que somos –_

 _Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a donde había que reunirse con el mago tenebroso. Todo estaba muy en silencio y no veían a nadie; por un momento Harry y Hermione pensaron que quizás tenían suerte y Voldemort había desertado, sin embargo una maldición lanzada hacía la castaña los saco de sus pensamientos._

– _Trajiste a la sangre sucia Potter, perfecto, me ahorras el trabajo de ir por ella y matarla – Dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa sádica y la varita desenvainada –_

– _Harry Potter, bienvenido. A usted también señorita Granger, es un placer tenerlos en su funeral – Sonrió macabramente Voldemort antes de levantar su varita y susurrar el imperdonable contra Harry, que en lo último que pensó fue en el destello luminoso de unos hermosos ojos grises –_

 _(…)_

 _La guerra había acabado, muchos habían dado sus vidas por ella. Remus, Tonks, Fred, Snape y muchos más. Pero todo había valido la pena, el mundo mágico estaba en paz, no había mal que aceche a nadie. Los mortifagos que habían quedado vivos estaban siendo retirados por aurores del Ministerio de Magia._

 _En otro escenario se encontraban el trio de oro y la pequeña Weasley, los cuatro no podían creer que por fin estarían tranquilos, no más Voldemort, no más Horrocruxes, no más muertes innecesarias. Sin embargo, había una duda que no dejaba tranquilos a dos héroes de guerra y era el paradero de los Slytherin que prácticamente les salvaron la vida._

– _Nadie sabe nada de ellos – Llego diciendo Luna – Nadie los vio salir del castillo –_

– _Pero estaban aquí, ella me salvo, necesito verla – Decía una nerviosa Hermione –_

– _Lo siento Herms – Se disculpó la rubia viendo como su amiga se echaba a llorar en los brazos de Harry –_

– _Los encontraremos, tranquila, no pararemos hasta dar con ellos – Le susurro Harry tratando de calmarla y calmarse a sí mismo –_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Cuando volvieron a la realidad, los dos chicos se dieron cuenta que sus amigos los estaban viendo burlonamente, seguramente ya se habían dado cuenta que estaban recordando los sucesos de la guerra.

– Harry, Herms, tomen – Ginny les paso una servilleta y ambos la miraron interrogante – Es para que se limpien la baba que les está saliendo por pensar en Malfoy y Parkinson –

– Muy graciosa Ginevra, no creas que nos hemos olvidado de cómo te perdías por momentos en el castillo para reunirte con tu galán misterioso – Se burló Hermione –

– No… No sé de qué me hablas Granger – Le respondió sonrojada – Apúrense y salgamos de aquí, vamos al mall que queda a unas cuadras para renovarlos – Termino de decir parándose y caminando hacía la salida del complejo –

Pasaron toda la tarde en las tiendas por departamento de Miami, Ron y Luna estaban maravillados con la ropa que había ya que no se parecían en nada a las túnicas que ellos solían usar en el mundo mágico. Harry y Hermione intentaban escoger ropa acorde al tiempo caluroso y que se acomodé a su estilo, obviamente asesorados por Ginny. Sin embargo, en un momento en donde Ron se había ido con Harry a ver objetos muggles y Hermione con Luna a ver una librería, empezó a recordar a su misterioso galán, que era como lo llamaban sus amigos, y el día en que todo terminó.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _La pelirroja corría a toda velocidad hacía la biblioteca, iba 10 minutos tarde y sabía que la otra persona odiaba que se retrasará. Cuando consiguió entrar, fue hasta las mesas del fondo, cerca de la sección prohibida pero no vio a nadie por lo que se sentó a esperar._

– _Llegas tarde pelirroja – Le susurro una voz en el oído erizando todo su cuerpo –_

– _Lo siento, estaba con Harry, Hermione y mi hermano por los problemas de los Horrocruxes –_

– _No deberías meterte en esas cosas, ya te lo dije, te pondrás en peligro – Frunció el cejo – No quiero verte en medio de la guerra –_

– _¿Y qué esperas? ¿Qué los abandone? Jamás dejaría a mi familia de esa manera – Le respondió molesta Ginny –_

– _¿Ni por mí? –_

– _No me pidas eso, sabes que tanto tú como ellos son importantes para mí –_

– _Si soy importante, huye conmigo, volveremos cuando la guerra acabe y podrás verlos de nuevo – Insistió la otra persona mientras tomaba las manos de Ginny –_

– _No, me voy a quedar y voy a luchar por Hogwarts, por mi familia, mi hogar y mis amigos. Haz lo mismo, quédate y lucha con nosotros – Le rogo con esperanza –_

– _Sabes que no puedo, mis padres no me lo permitirían, ya está todo preparado Gin –_

– _Draco y Pansy se quedarán, ellos lucharán a favor de nosotros –_

– _E_ _llos tienen otras razones por las cual quedarse Gin, yo no – Y esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría a Ginny, sabía que la otra persona no le había querido decir que era menos importante pero así lo sintió –_

– _Bien, si no tienes ninguna razón para quedarte y luchar junto a mí, se acabó, no puedo seguir teniendo esto con alguien tan cobarde – Dijo parándose y preparada para irse –_

– _Gin – La tomó del brazo – No es lo que quise decir, lo sabes –_

– _Sé bien que quisiste decir, mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma, no estaré con alguien cobarde, adiós y buen viaje –_

 _La pelirroja salió corriendo de la biblioteca con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía creer que todo terminará así de pronto pero tenía que ser fuerte, había una guerra allá afuera y gente inocente muriendo, entre más se demorarán en matar a Voldemort, peor se ponían las cosas, no tenía tiempo para llorar por un estúpido romance que desde el comienzo sabía que no tenía futuro. Pero ella le creyó, le creyó cuando le dijo que la amaba más que a nada, le creyó los besos y las caricias, fue la primera persona en tener absolutamente todo de Ginevra Weasley incluyendo su corazón y por eso no pudo evitar llorar toda la noche, la única noche que se permitiría llorar, al día siguiente debía volver a ser fuerte._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Cuando salió de su ensimismamiento, se dio cuenta que era bastante tarde y en la noche ella había planeado ir al pub que estaba en el resort para ver si el grupo de Slytherin se encontraban ahí. Fue tienda por tienda buscando a sus amigos y cuando los encontró les contó su plan nocturno a lo que todos asintieron menos Luna que se dedicaría a buscar nargles en el lugar.

En el cuarto de las chicas estaba todo tranquilo, las tres hablaban de temas triviales mientras dos de ellas se preparaban para la fiesta y otra para la búsqueda de nargles. Por otro lado, en el cuarto de los chicos, Ron no dejaba de molestar a Harry con Draco e ideaba planes de seducción para el moreno mientras se reía de su cara de incomodidad.

Una vez que terminaron se dirigieron al cuarto de las chicas para poder ir juntos al pub. Harry llevaba un pantalón negro bastante pitillo con una camisa roja a cuadros y unas converse negras mientras que Ron iba con un polo blanco debajo de un saco informal, unos jeans normales y unos zapatos marrones. Cuando tocaron la puerta se sorprendieron al ver lo arregladas que ambas chicas iban. Hermione tenía un crop color vino que dejaba ver su abdomen junto con unos shorts desteñidos y rotos, para terminar su atuendo iba con unos tacones de plataforma negros. Ginny por otro lado, iba con un vestido negro con mangas que le llegaba unos centímetros más arriba de la rodilla y tenía una abertura en la pierna derecha, el cual combinaba con unos tacones beige.

Los chicos ofrecieron sus brazos para así caminar hacía el pub en donde probablemente se encontrarían con el cuarteto de serpientes, estaban preparados para todo sin embargo cuando llegaron no pudieron ver absolutamente a nadie conocido. Habían pasado cerca de una hora dentro del lugar y ni rastro del grupo de chicos, cuando estaban por rendirse y devolverse a sus cuartos, Ron los llamó.

– Miren ¿Esa de ahí no es Astoria Greengrass? – Todos voltearon a buscar a la castaña de Slytherin, a la cual encontraron en la barra acompañada de una chica bastante voluminosa – Wao, sí que tiene buenos gustos –

– Sí, sí, Ron, vamos a ver si ella sabe dónde están Malfoy y Parkinson – Les dijo Ginny caminando hacia ella, sin embargo, cuando el grupo entro en el rango de visión de la menor se dieron cuenta que se puso pálida y salió corriendo torpemente hacía la zona VIP del lugar, no sin antes intercambiar palabras con el de seguridad –

– Ellos deben estar ahí adentro chicos, hay que entrar –

– No sé si te diste cuenta Ron, pero ella tenía un brazalete purpura y nosotros tenemos uno blanco, significa que no podemos entrar – Explico Hermione pacientemente –

– Hay que intentarlo Hermione, yo hablaré con el portero a ver si puede hacer una excepción por hoy –

– Está bien Harry – Suspiro la castaña antes de ir con cara de fastidio –

Los cuatro chicos intentaron hablar con el portero pero este se negaba a dejarlos entrar por ningún motivo, así comprarán las entradas correspondientes a la zona. Ginny tenía la ligera impresión de que Astoria era la culpable de eso pero no dijo nada, suponía que le había ofrecido una buena suma de dinero a cambio de mantenerlos lejos del VIP y así no pudieran ver a los Sly.

En plena discusión escucharon un carraspeo detrás de ellos, cuando voltearon pudieron ver a Draco y a Pansy acompañados de dos chicos que parecían hermanos. Para Ginny no pasó desapercibido el parecido que tenía su amiga con la castaña que tenía Parkinson de la mano ni tampoco el evidente nerviosismo de ambos chicos frente a sus amigos. Luego de un par de palabras denigrantes hacía ellos, el rubio con la pelinegra entraron al salón VIP con sus acompañantes y ellos se retiraron.

– Son unos idiotas, será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez, no pienso aguantar a Draco Malfoy creyéndose el dueño del mundo – Renegó Harry con sus amigos –

– Harry, tranquilo –

– No, Hermione, no he venido a que me insulten, puedo amarlo desde que lo conozco pero no pienso dejar que me trate así y mucho menos a ustedes –

– Harry, yo los entiendo, pero no hemos venido hasta aquí para que te des por vencido en la primera que el señorito lance su veneno. Seamos sinceros ¿De verdad pensaban que iba a ser tan fácil? Si quieren conquistarlos tienen que esforzarse, al fin y al cabo son leones ¿no? Vencieron al mismísimo Lord Voldemort y ¿No van a poder con un par de serpientes bastante gays? – Termino su discurso Ron siendo abrazado fuertemente por sus amigos que estaban agradecidos por el apoyo que les bridaba el chico. Al comienzo él estuvo reacio a su gusto por las dos serpientes, incluso tuvieron fuertes peleas pero ahora sabían que Ron los apoyaba al cien por ciento al igual que Ginny –

– Vamos a hacerlo, vamos a conquistar a esos Sly – Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa abrazando a sus amigos –

* * *

 **¿Que tal? ¿Quien será el amor secreto de Ginny? ¿Que harán ahora los Gry para engatusar a los Sly?**

 **¿Dejarán de ser tan testarudos Pansy y Draco? ¿Astoria y Blaise harán algo al respecto?**

 **¿Actualizaré Intrusos en Hogwarts a tiempo? JAJAJA**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews**

 **Recuerden que estaré actualizando este fic todos los domingos y mi otro fic (el cual pueden encontrar en mi perfil) todos los jueves**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **NOX**


End file.
